


Through the Years

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, First Time, Food Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Prison Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Switching, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: They had been through a lot in their lives. Realizing their feelings for each other was just another hurdle to take. Together they could do anything.





	1. Naked Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the 30 Days of Smut Challenge. I'll give the specific warnings for each chapter in the notes. The first two aren't smutty yet. Gotta get the boys there.  
> This one: Naked Cuddling

Today was not their lucky day, Sam decided while he and his brother snuck through a big and dark backyard _away_ from the giant house. There were dogs barking in the distance. They hurried their steps.

Initially, they had planned for it to only be a short trip. In and out and all that. Easy enough since the family was on vacation. Ha fucking ha. No such luck. They had been _supposed_ to be gone for another few days, but apparently their plans had been cut short and their car had come up the driveway just as Nathan and Sam had been going through the stuff in the father’s office, looking for an artifact that was meant to bring them another step closer to Avery’s treasure.

It wasn’t even that the break-in as such had been difficult. For a big estate the security had been laughable. The family had even taken their dogs with them, which in Sam’s opinion kind of defeated their purpose as guard dogs. Not that he was going to complain about not being chased by a bunch of dogs. So until they had been surprised by the family’s return everything had worked out well, if the fact was discounted that the artifact that had been promised to them by one of their contacts had turned out to be a bust. It was supposed to be in a /different/ house than he had said, judging by some letters they had found. So now Sam was sneaking with his brother through an expensive and fucking huge backyard, mood soured. Since they had only been /almost/ caught the dogs hadn't been set on them /yet/. It was an altogether unpleasant situation. On top of that it was raining in torrents. Sam was inclined to think that matters couldn’t get much worse, but he really didn’t want to give faith a chance to prove him wrong.

At least they both had managed to grab a few trinkets to sell later, to cover the expenses of this mess. Hopefully, the other house actually held what they were looking for. A hundreds of year old treasure shouldn't be too hard to find, right? Sam caught Nathan’s eye over his shoulder and gestured him to the fence in front of them.

The day could actually get worse, Nathan and Sam found out when they returned to their motel room through the downpour. They were wet and shivering in front of the receptionist who informed them that the heating had broken. At least he was apologetically about it.

Sam cursed and felt Nathan's hand patting his shoulder. Their room, when they entered it, was cold and if possible they shivered even harder in their wet clothes. 

"Crap," Nathan said and Sam nodded in agreement. 

"I was really looking forward to getting warm again," Sam sighed and then motioned to Nathan. "Clothes off or you'll catch a cold." 

Without wasting any time, Sam began stripping off his clothes, hanging the garments wherever there was space for them to dry. Hopefully the next day they would be wearable again. It was unpleasant to wear chilly clothes. After a slight delay Nathan followed his lead. 

When Sam was naked he quickly went into the bathroom, getting towels to get dry with before throwing back the covers on the bed and climbing under the blanket. A moment passed before Sam became aware of his brother still standing at the foot of the bed and looking slightly uncomfortable in just his shorts.

“Come on, Nathan,” Sam said and Nathan sighed before stripping those off as well. 

Nathan hissed when his feet touched Sam's under the blanket.

"Your feet are like ice!" he complained but he turned his back willingly at Sam’s gesturing, letting Sam scoot up against his back to share body heat.

"Yours aren't any better, punk," Sam shot back when Nathan bend his knees and the soles of his feet touched Sam’s legs. 

"Yeah, yeah," Nathan replied, annoyance clear and with another huff they settled down. Soon enough their shivers ceased and Sam fell asleep.

He woke up with Nathan a warm line against his back, holding onto him like Sam was a teddy bear. Outside it was slowly getting brighter. Nathan’s breath stirred the hair at the back of Sam’s neck. They had to have moved around in the night, because he could distinctly remember their positions being reversed. At least it was cozily warm underneath the blankets and they still had time until they had to leave and try their luck with the other house. Belatedly Sam wondered what had woken him as he snuggled into the warm mattress again.

It took him an embarrassingly long time to become aware of tiny motions against his back. A little lower in fact, quite a way lower. Sam was not inexperienced, he knew what a hard cock sliding against the top of his ass felt like. It was just that usually he had slept with the person the night before or was otherwise in the process of getting laid. 

None of these situations applied here. They applied even less when his little brother moaned softly what sounded like his name.

Just like that Sam's eyes snapped open. 

"Sam," Nathan moaned softly again and the tip of his cock slid against the small of Sam's back. Now Sam could tell that his breath was uneven where it brushed against his neck, not the calm rhythm of sleep at all.

"Yeah?" Sam found himself answering belatedly in spite of himself, like an idiot.

All motions ceased and his brother held very still in the way of the caught and truly mortified. His hand flexed against Sam's belly. 

"Ah- you're um- awake," Nathan said. Sam nodded, stuck speechless, and felt Nathan move his groin away. Sam's heart was leaping in his chest and doing its best to do the opposite of beating calmly. He hadn't - thoughts of his brother like _that_ had only rarely crossed his mind. He had always put it down to being horny at the time, closely followed by him shoving the fantasies deep down where they belonged. Now, with his brother lying so close and apparently _willing_ , he wasn't too sure anymore.

"It's alright," Sam said and hoped that he meant it. He held onto Nathan's hand when he tried to scoot away further, presumably to leave the bed and make a run for it.

Nathan's voice sounded miserable when he answered, "it's really not."

"People get hard in their sleep all the time," Sam tried to reassure him and reached back to pat his flank. Nathan flinched which made bile rise up to Sam's throat. What did his brother think he would do?

"Yeah, but not usually while dreaming of their big brother," Nathan said hesitantly and Sam’s heart dropped into his stomach. His skin flushed and he felt himself paling at the same time at the confession. 

Sam's heart was racing. No one had ever prepared him for something like _this_ and there was nothing much he could think off except to turn around to face Nathan's miserable face.

Nathan was looking at anything except Sam, which Sam supposed was fair enough. In the twilight of the room he could only make out parts of Nathan's expression but he would recognize that sad furrow of his brows anywhere. 

"It's alright, Nathan," Sam said gently, forcing himself to calm down. "Nothing to be ashamed of." The words ‘we should talk about this’ stuck in his throat. 

One side of Nathan's mouth pulled up in a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Look, Sam, can we just ignore this happened?" Nathan asked and scooted farther away, putting more distance between them before turning around and presenting his back to Sam.

"Yeah, alright Nathan," Sam said into the silence. Then he moved the blanket aside and got to his feet, dressing quickly to ward off the chill. There was a weird tingle under his skin when he thought that maybe Nathan was looking at him, watching how his skin was covered up again. His thoughts were a tangled mess.

“I’ll get breakfast. Do you want anything?”, Sam asked and waited with a hand on the doorknob. Only the very top of Nathan’s head peaked out from under the blanket. He hadn’t laid in bed like that since he had been way younger. After a moment one blue eye peaked out from the blanket.

“Yeah,” Nathan said. “Sam, will we be alright?”, he asked tentatively a second later.

Sam smiled at him. “We will, Nathan.”


	2. Naked kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Naked kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally be porn!

Sam hadn't thought that he was ever going to be breaking into a school at night. For one thing, he never liked school when he was still going to classes and second, there was nothing worth of stealing in schools. No clues about any sort of treasure. Though some might call learning a treasure. Sam had books for that. 

Right now they were in the middle of nowhere, having stumbled over a smaller village while trying to get away from some trigger happy goons. There had been rain and mud everywhere and while they had managed to outrun those goons...

"Sam, I don't think anyone's going to let us in looking like this," Nathan complained softly. Sam eyed the building in the dark and then glanced at Nathan over his shoulder. His brother was covered from head to toe with mud and Sam was in no better shape. On top of smelling none-too-good the mud *itched* on their skin. They were altogether uncomfortable and possibly looked like swamp monsters. No respectable motel would let them in and Sam wasn’t too sure if there were non-respectable motels or hotels in this village. They had thoroughly gotten themselves lost.

Sam eyed the building in front of them again. Behind him he could hear his brother's teeth starting to chatter. This was no good. He had to get Nathan out of the cold and himself along with him. The chances had to be low to get discovered here and every school had to have some running water at least. 

Nathan leaned against his back and Sam made his choice.

"Hey, Nathan, see the school over there?", he asked and Nathan backed away, looking over Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah. It should have a shower. I can see the gym from here," Nathan said, indicating a low building off to the side of the main building. Everything was dark and remained dark, no sight of movement anywhere. 

"Alright, let's go," Sam said. They set off through more mud, hidden by wet grass. It had rained in torrents. At least it would cover their steps, make them less easy to find if there were still goons after them. It was better to be careful. Sam didn’t particularly like spending time in prison. 

The doors, once they reached them, were easy to open. The locks were cheap ones and then they were inside. It was eerie, being in an empty school in the middle of the night. At Sam's signal they took off their shoes inside the door and rolled up the hem of their pants. Hopefully the wet foot prints they left would be gone by morning. Though Sam wasn’t sure if it even mattered. They were in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t think the policemen here would be too smart.

Nathan was only a step behind Sam when they set off through the empty corridors. 

“Thank god,” Nathan sighed once they reached the showers. The school really was deserted. There wasn’t even a keeper making their round. 

Sam echoed the sentiment and wasted no time in breaking open a locker, revealing some conditioner and shampoo. Nathan gave him the thumbs-up when he showed it to him in the dark. An adjoined room revealed spare gym clothes and towels. It was heaven, if heaven was a dark and empty school.

Nathan turned his back to him when he undressed. It was something of a habit he had developed ever since _that_ night, only a few weeks ago. As if he wanted to hide how he looked to Sam. As if Sam didn’t already knew what he looked like naked. The thing was, things had changed between them, now that Nathan’s secret was out in the open. A secret that Sam hadn’t even realized was there until he had felt his brother’s hard cock against his backside and Nathan had breathed out his name. It wasn't right, the way that Sam couldn’t stop thinking about it and his own reaction to it. 

"That's what I call a roomy bathroom," Nathan joked once they stepped into the adjoined shower room. The tiles were dry. The walls lined with shower heads that were hard to see in the darkness. Outside, the rain had stopped and Sam hoped that some of the clouds would fade to let some moonlight through. It would be unwise to turn on any lights.

"And free picking, too," Sam replied, grinning at his brother in the dark. They still choose shower heads directly beside one another. That way at least they wouldn’t lose each other in the dark. It was creepy being in this school. They kept their ears peeled for any sounds that may indicate anyone coming their way. It wouldn't do to be caught with their pants down, figuratively speaking. Sam could imagine better places to be caught then naked in a school. Especially if he wasn’t even doing anything particularly naughty. The images _that_ woke made him flush.

"I can't wait to be back at the motel," Nathan said beside him through the sound of the running water. He hissed and Sam didn't know why until he turned his own water on and let out a hiss of his own. The water was ice-cold.

"Fuck," Sam cursed and stepped out of the stream. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Nathan watching him, before, noticing Sam looking back. Then he stared resolutely at the tiles in front of him. Sam hid his smile in the dark. A fluttering feeling warmed his chest and he ducked back under the water. He was well and thoroughly fucked, Sam had realized only a few days ago. 

Occasionally he could feel Nathan's eyes on him and he snuck some peeks of his own once his eyes had gotten used to the darkness. Nathan was in no shape bad looking. When he had been rejected by his first crush Sam had bolstered his ego and told him to keep looking. He just hadn't expected Nathan to end up looking at _him_.

And there his thoughts went again. Sam cursed under his breath.

"Something wrong, Sam?", Nathan asked. He was marginally cleaner now, smelling of flowers when he stepped a little closer, which probably meant that this was the girls' shower room.

"Yeah," Sam breathed out. His gaze had caught on Nathan's eyes, almost glowing in the dark with some moonlight falling in through the high and tiny windows. 

Inexplicably, Sam felt himself drawn closer and he hadn't even made a conscious choice before he was standing in front of Nathan. There had not been a lot of space between them before. Now there was even less of it. Nathan’s eyes widened and his voice was thick and nervous when he said Sam’s name.

Then he let out a sigh as Sam leaned forward and kissed him. 

The red-blue light of a passing police car broke them apart. Sam felt a blush climbing up his chest and over his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled. 

"Sorry," Nathan said as well.

"Why are _you_ apologizing?", Sam hissed and rubbed a hand over his face, as if he could physically wipe the blush away. Nathan slid his hand over the back of his neck, taking a step away and putting some distance between them. Sam had no words for how much he wanted to pull Nathan back against his chest. 

"I don't know! You just kissed me," Nathan hissed back. He sounded freaked which Sam couldn't fault him for. They had agreed not to speak on what had happened when they had been lying together a few weeks back, when the heating had broken. Maybe they _should_ have spoken of it then. It was like Nathan’s confession had opened the flood gates to fantasies and images and _feelings_ that Sam had pushed so deep down he had forgotten about them.

The light passed again, more slowly this time. Their eyes tracked it until it was gone again. There was a distinct possibility that it would pass a third time and this time it would stop.

"We should talk when we're back home," Sam said and saw Nathan nod.

"Yeah, now is not a good time," Nathan agreed. 

They got dressed, keeping their eyes on the windows and doors. In the dark the spare clothes looked unassuming at least. They opened the door and crept along the corridor and out of the door and into the night.


	3. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First time  
> Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postings on this will be slow, since writing block is still going strong and let's be honest... it's 30 chapters of pure, self-indulgent porn no matter how much of a narrative I'm trying to spin. Nevertheless I am trying to spin a kind of narrative? It would be too much to call it a plot, that's for sure. In any case I hope you like it. :)

Sam and Nathan both let out a loud sigh of relief when the door to their apartment fell shut behind them. _Finally._

In a shocking twist of events that Sam had been able to see coming from a mile away, they had, in fact, not made it back to a hotel. Instead they had run from the police. Just their normal Tuesday afternoon, or at least it seemed that way to him lately. Two guys in clothes from the local school had been highly suspicious to the uniformed men (and women), especially in the recent break-in that had been discovered before they had been far enough away.

Sam should have listened to his gut.

Good thing was that they hadn't been caught, even if it was an altogether failed job, if Sam dared to even call it that. He sighed and pulled off his shoes and jacket. Behind him, he heard Nathan do the same. At least they had the information they wanted. Maybe it was enough to get them one step closer to Avery and his treasure. Some days it was like chasing ghosts, which probably wasn't far from the truth since the guy had been dead for hundreds of years.

"What will happen to us now?", Nathan said behind him. For a moment Sam thought he was talking about the job and the fact that they had been chased by the police, until he got a good look at his little brother's face. It was full of hopeful yearning. Sam's heart skipped a beat in answer as he realized what the question was about. With the chase and getting Nathan out and, most importantly, keeping him out of prison, Sam had kind of pushed the kiss out of his mind. He had thought about anything _but_ it. Now it all came rushing back and he found himself flushing and paling despite himself.

It had been good. Nathan wanted him. _His little brother wanted him._

They were so _fucked_.

Sam pushed the thought from his mind and before he could over-think it further, he wordlessly reached for Nathan's hand and stepped closer. His heart didn't seem to want to calm down anymore. The last time he had felt like this had been when Crystal had kissed him for the first time, all nervous excitement and dread and happiness rolled into one complicated mess. And now it was directed at Nathan which only made things more complicated. They shouldn't be doing this. Sam opened his mouth, to tell him that, but with Nathan's wide-eyed expression aimed at him, which never failed to make him not look like a lost little puppy, Sam couldn't find the words. And he didn't want to. He had been thinking of Nathan too much in _that_ way, too.

"I-", Sam said, still at a loss of words. What he had meant to say was that it was all right, that they could do anything that Nathan wanted.

"Nervous, too?", Nathan asked into the ensuing silence. His cheeks were rosy, matching the color on Sam's own face and his voice was shaky.

Sam rubbed the back of his head, carding through the curly hair at the nape of his neck and chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that." Damn, he was older. He was more experienced. It was his duty to lead his little brother and make this the best experience he ever had.

Suddenly, Nathan wrapped his arms around him in a hug and after a split moment's hesitation Sam did the same. This was easy. Occasionally they hugged. That was normal. Then Nathan's face was in front of his and suddenly it was the easiest thing in the world to lean forward, bridge the distance, and kiss him, as if he was drawn forward by some unseen force. Nathan nipped at his lip and Sam opened his mouth to his tongue, let them slide against each other, letting his brother lead. Maybe he should just give Nathan the opportunity to explore. Don't push, Sam told himself. There was not an inch of space separating their bodies.

"Um, so… do we want to go to the bedroom?", Nathan asked, face flushed and eyes nervous, when they breathlessly separated. Sam could feel his hands twist nervously in the fabric of Sam's shirt and had to laugh at the contrast between his words and the way he held his body.

"When did you get so bold?", Sam had to ask. His heart had skipped another beat at the mention of a bedroom and _them_ in it. The first time with Crystal, he had been less nervous, or maybe it was only the lens of nostalgia and distance of time making it seem that way. But then she hadn't been his little brother.

"Sam," Nathan said plaintively and shifted on the spot, still pressed against Sam's front. Sam reached out. His brother's ears were warm to the touch and he dragged his fingers through Nathan's hair. At the gesture Nathan leaned into the touch, making Sam's mouth dry at the trust in Nathan's face. He'd never been so scared to disappoint before. If he was to push him away...

"Yeah- yeah," he cleared his throat, "we can, if you want to." The smile pulling on his lips felt shaky at best, but Nathan's face eased and after a moment of hesitation he leaned in and pecked Sam's lips quickly. Then his expression clouded over again. Nathan had always had an expressive face and Sam was reminded of that now more than ever.

"Do you want to?", Nathan asked nervously and Sam kissed him as an answer, because there was nothing he could truly say to that. The answer was so much more complicated than a simple 'yes'. You weren't supposed to want your brother. It wasn't supposed to be _mutual_ either, but here they were despite what society had to say on the matter.

Then he took Nathan's hands again and slowly steered him backwards into the bedroom. Halfway there, Nathan pulled him forward into a kiss and made a protesting noise when he almost stumbled over some pants that Sam had meant to put in the wash. Sam mumbled an apology and Nathan snickered against his mouth.

When they reached the bed they stopped. They caught their breath, staring at each other. The realization was sinking in. This was it. There was the bed and here they were, ready to have sex. Sam curled his fingers into the hem of Nathan's shirt and felt Nathan do the same to his. Belatedly he felt Nathan's hands shaking against him where his fingers were brushing against Sam's skin underneath the fabric.

"Alright?", Sam asked and Nathan nodded. There was some confusion when they tried to pull the other's shirt off at the same time and got tangled, but it broke some of the tension between them. For a moment they leaned against each other as they shook with laughter.

"Are you always so smooth?", Nathan joked and Sam swiped at his head, making Nathan duck and sit down on the bed to dodge it, still chuckling.

“Aren’t you?”, Sam shot back, teasing another laugh out of Nathan. Then Nathan let himself fall back against the mattress. The way he stared up at Sam made something in his chest twitch. Belatedly Sam realized that he now stood in between Nathan's legs and they had fallen open just for him.

"You know I'm not," his brother said with a small snort. Then he stood again, chest to chest with Sam. It was like a pull that Sam couldn't resist, so he leaned forward and laid his lips against Nathan's once more, felt more then heard Nathan sigh against his mouth and used the opportunity to slide his tongue into Nathan's. Slowly, Sam let his hands roam down Nathan's chest, while Nathan's fingers rested against his waist. From there, Nathan's hands dipped down slowly, as if Sam wasn't going to feel that he was heading for his big brother's pants.

Carefully _not_ thinking about it, Sam took one of Nathan's hands and let it cup his crotch, where he was already half hard. Nathan gasped against his mouth.

"Still alright, Nathan?", Sam whispered. His own hands reached down to slip against Nathan's belt, opening it.

"Yeah- Sam--" Nathan's voice was choked and he almost lunged for Sam's mouth. This time it was Sam's turn to moan when Nathan _squeezed_ him, making his cock fill out more. Everything went so fast then. Sam let one of his own hands slide into the front of Nathan's pants, cupping him through his underwear. Before, he hadn't really wasted much time in musings about the size of Nathan's cock. Even when he had started thinking of Nathan in that way, he had forcibly pulled his thoughts away from that place, from any fantasies that were less than innocent. And now his little brother's cock was against his hand, rapidly hardening under his touch, and he wasn't that little after all.

Sam took care not to say any of it out loud. Nathan would have just laughed at him, or blushed in pleased pride.

A hand on his chest pushed him a step away, dislodging his hand. Then Sam stared as Nathan, blushing indeed but with a determined expression on his face, pushed his pants down his legs along with his underwear. After a moment of stunned indecision that made Nathan squirm uncomfortably on the spot, Sam followed suit.

Then they were pressed naked against each other again and at Sam's urging, they crawled onto the bed.

No further urging was needed before Nathan scooted up against the headboard and spread his legs to let Sam settle between them. Sam's cock was pointing upwards from his groin and he glanced down to see that Nathan was no better off, visual evidence of what Sam had felt only with his hand.

His little brother really was bigger than expected.

Sam put his mouth on Nathan's throat and worked his way down, slowly. Nathan's hands were in his hair as he gasped, moaning when Sam flicked his thumb against Nathan's nipples. Meanwhile his other hand roamed over the inside of Nathan's thighs. Belatedly, he wondered if some more foreplay was in order, ease Nathan into this, but bees were humming under his skin and in his belly, pressing him forward and down against his brother. Nathan rocked up his hips. His hard cock slid a damp line over Sam's belly.

The moan that Nathan let out when Sam finally got a hand around his cock was even louder. Sam hid his smirk against Nathan's throat.

"Sam-" Nathan bucked into his grip. Then he pulled Sam upward with either hand on the side of Sam's face, pulling him into a kiss that got progressively deeper until Sam tore his mouth away.

"Alright?", Sam asked out of breath. Nathan looked about as disheveled as Sam felt. His lips were swollen and under Sam's gaze he licked them and Sam flushed and wondered if Nathan had done it on purpose.

"Would you quit asking?", Nathan ground out before rocking up against Sam's belly again, letting him feel how hard he was. The blush on his face was adorable. "I've been dreaming of this for years, Sam." Sam's heart skipped a beat. His heart did nothing but skip ever since Nathan's lips had first been pressed against his it seemed. 

A short rummage through the night-table uncovered the tub of lube that Sam usually kept there for the romps with his right hand. Meanwhile Nathan's hands roamed over his skin everywhere he could reach. 

"Alright, alright," Sam chuckled, trying not to let any of his own nervousness show, and took Nathan's mouth again while he let lube pour over his fingers. He let it warm a little before sliding his fingers into Nathan's crack and pressing the tips over his hole. Nathan tensed and Sam waited until he was pushing into his touch before pressing one finger inside, carefully.

Sam knew for a fact that Nathan was no virgin in this regard either. They had talked, occasionally, about their relationships, no matter how short they were. But still, Sam wanted to take his time.

Soon Nathan was rocking down into his fingers, face flushed and a sheen of sweat on his skin. He looked debauched and Sam wanted to kiss him so badly it almost hurt.

"Come on, Sam," Nathan whined, "you know it's not my first time. You don't have to be so careful."

"It's your first time for me," Sam said. The slowness wasn't only for Nathan's benefit. If he was to push into Nathan now he would come and he really wanted to not embarrass himself in front of his little brother that way. He looked like every wet dream Sam had ever had combined.

After a while Sam pulled his fingers free and under Nathan's heated gaze ripped open the condom pack and rolled it over his cock. For a moment he was glad that Nathan hadn't insisted to do that for him. Nathan's hands were on his own belly, making no move to touch himself and maybe that meant he was as close as Sam. His mouth hung open a little. Sam could hear his hitching breath and leaned forward as he applied a little more lube on his cock to capture Nathan's mouth again with his. Then he hitched Nathan's legs up around his waist and guiding himself in. It didn't even occur to him to ask Nathan to roll onto his knees. He wanted to see his face.

Slowly, Sam pushed inside. Nathan was like a vice around him and he didn't think he'd ever know that about his little brother. His breath hitched and Nathan's eyes fluttered shut as he was spread open, mouth forming into an 'O'. Sam couldn't keep in a curse. It was almost too much. Almost this side of too tight. 

Once he was all the way in, Sam paused. His brow furrowed and stroked his hands over Nathan's tense belly. "Alright?" Please let it be alright, he thought. He'd never want to hurt Nathan.

"Yeah, just- give me a minute," Nathan panted and Sam forced himself to keep still. His hands kept petting Nathan until he felt him relax around him. Only at Nathan's signal did he start pulling out, shallowly rocking into him at first before pulling out more. Nathan's fingers were points of pressure in his shoulder before they transfered to his back to pull him closer against Nathan's chest. His little brother was clinging to him, letting out desperate little noises that only heightened Sam's pleasure.

He thrusted into him. Nathan moaned.

Sam changed his angle, _searching_ until Nathan let out a cry, legs tightening around Sam. Sam hitched Nathan's legs up further until they were hooked over his shoulders and he could bend forward, kissing Nathan again as he thrusted into him. 

"Sam," Nathan choked out with a desperate edge to his voice, almost bend in half, and Sam lost his breath, moaning in turn.

He made sure to keep his cock angled so he was rubbing against Nathan's sweet spot on every push forward and back. They rocked together until Sam had Nathan whimpering on every thrust. His mouth ran dry. To see Nathan like this, lost in pleasure and biting his lips to furtively stifle the noises of pleasure he was making, was a revelation. Sam's heart _hurt_. He never wanted this moment to end.

With a moan of his own Sam dropped his head forward, quickened until he was pounding into Nathan, driving into him over and over again. Nathan's mouth was open, gasping for breath as he stared up at him with wide-eyes.

“You okay?”, Sam managed to pant out and saw Nathan nod. Then his brother's eyes fluttered shut and his brow furrowed suddenly as he let out a moan as he came. His channel flexed around Sam, _milking_ him and his rhythm stuttered, became uneven until he spilled as well.

Nathan's arms were around his shoulders and he tugged him in for a sloppy kiss as Sam pumped into him. Slowly, their movements ceased until they were just lying pressed against each other. Then Sam eased back, out, and petted Nathan's sides, belly, everything in reach as that made him wince. He pulled off the condom and tied it off, letting it fall over the side of the bed to be cleaned up later.

"Good?", Sam panted, darting in for another kiss before Nathan was even done sleepily nodding his head. Nathan reached for him and Sam let himself be pulled against his side, wrapping his arms around him in turn.

Then they talked until the sun was rising, shining its light into _their_ bedroom and Sam could have never been happier.


	4. Blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 days of porn challenge: Day 4: Blowjobs

They were watching TV when Nathan thought of it, a few weeks later. His brother was sitting beside him on the couch with his legs spread comfortably while they watched a show that Nathan had already lost track of. It hadn’t been particularly interesting to begin with and with Sam so close it proved even harder to concentrate. More so with the way Sam's loose-fitting pajama pants looked on him. The fabric was draped across his crotch in such a way that it outlined his cock and Nathan… Nathan _couldn’t stop_ glancing down. 

Sam wasn’t wearing any underwear. It was as if he was trying to tease Nathan on purpose, which Nathan knew for a fact wasn’t the case.

But ever since they had slept together for the first time, things had been different. He was about ready to break out the alcohol or do something _stupid_ to get a rush of adrenaline going, because that was how each of their encounters had gone the last few weeks. It was something of an excuse both of them used to justify why it was alright to fall into bed together. They couldn’t be blamed for what happened if they were a little drunk. But that was the thing that Nathan had noticed, among the million other things he now noticed about Sam, as if his brother had come into sharper focus, that they ever only fell into a _bed_ together. If Nathan was any kind of judge, his brother seemed to have a hang-up about that. 

Nathan wasn’t about to blame him. The whole incest thing was a pretty big deal. The worst kind of deal, but it was just too bad that it did nothing at all to dissuade Nathan's feeling of _wanting_ Sam. He had wanted him so much for so long already it had become second nature. 

While there was no alcohol involved that Nathan could blame his action on at the moment (and who was he kidding, it was an excuse nothing more) he let his gaze trail where it pleased.

Sam's head rested against the back of the couch while he was looking at their crappy screen and Nathan eyed the line of his throat, imagined licking along it. Even during their first time he hadn’t been a virgin, but so far he hadn’t quite dared to do everything he wanted to do to his brother, and with him. His own traitorous cock hardened in his pants at the memory of just leaning over and biting at his exposed neck during one of their little ruts. Sam wasn't even doing anything _erotic_ , just what he'd always done, but now Nathan was allowed, in theory, to touch and fulfill all the little fantasies he'd always had and hid about his big brother. Nathan swallowed and and looked away, tried to find a more comfortable position where his erection wasn’t quite as apparent..

"You ok?", Sam asked and Nathan's head snapped around from where he had tried to concentrate back on the TV, almost giving himself whiplash. He couldn’t have looked more caught if he had tried.

Nathan cleared his throat uncomfortably and belatedly nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

One of Sam's brows inched up and he tilted his head. Then his eyes flicked down to the tent in the front of Nathan's pants. Yep, definitely caught. Any blood Nathan could spare immediately started traveling up to make his face and ears glow hotly.

"Yeah? I can see that." To Nathan’s surprise a blush started coloring Sam’s cheeks as well a moment later. But when Sam opened his mouth to speak none of Nathan’s nervousness colored his voice. "You want help with that?," Sam said quietly which only made Nathan shift _more_.

Nathan’s own gaze fell back to Sam's cock and damn why did Sam sometimes go without underwear. It was so distracting it made Nathan _want_ so badly to-

"I want- can I-", Nathan stopped himself while Sam's eyes widened in surprise and possibly a little worry at the suddenness at which Nathan spoke. "Can I suck you off, Sam?", rushed out of Nathan's mouth before he could put it into better words. Even if he didn't even know how to put it into better words. He couldn’t think of a more eloquent phrasing.

An awkward silence spread between them before Sam cleared his throat and scratched his ear, not looking at Nathan for a moment. "Sure," he said.

Another while passed in which Nathan had to process Sam’s answer and get his suddenly racing heart to calm down. His hands were sweaty and trembling slightly when he reached for the waistband of Sam's pants. As he hooked his fingers underneath the fabric, Sam leaned forward and intercepted him with a kiss. Their tongues slid together for a moment and then Sam lifted up his waist and Nathan pulled down the fabric enough so his cock could spring free. Sam was half-hard and as Nathan wrapped a hand around it the flesh hardened further.

Sam whispered his name as Nathan leaned down and hesitated. "You don't have to do- shit," Sam hissed when Nathan's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. Nathan was planning to do all the shit he could get away with. Everything that Sam would allow him to do, as long as he wanted it too. There was just a flicker of doubt that Sam did all of this only to keep his little brother happy. 

In any case, Sam was letting him do this now. The cock in his mouth tasted salty, a little bitter, and Nathan nudged his head down experimentally until the head of it bumped his throat, making him pull back quickly before he could gag and embarrass himself. There hadn't been many cocks he had sucked in his life. Only one, in fact, once in a drunken fumble with Harry, who had returned the favor.

So, he probably wasn’t all that good, but Sam moaned anyway as Nathan bobbed his head, stroking the rest of he couldn’t fit into his mouth with his hand. To himself, Nathan swore that he would learn to take all of it. The thought alone was enough to make his own erection leap in the confinements of his pants and he shifted against the couch, seeking friction.

Nathan pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Sam's cock and swallowed around him, drawing another moan out of Sam. It was all the encouragement he needed to alternate between licks and just trying to take him in as deep as he could. The whole affair was kind of messy, and Nathan swallowed again.

"Careful, I'll come," Sam hissed then and tugged at his hair. If his mouth hadn’t been full of cock Nathan would have pointed out that _that was the point_. As it was he stubbornly remained where he was, swallowing Sam's come as it burst over his tongue a minute later, his flesh pulsing in his hand while Nathan kept the head caught between his lips.

Nathan couldn’t help but lick Sam's cock clean before pulling back. He felt _confident_ and palmed Sam a little more when he grew flaccid against the planes of his belly. Then Sam's mouth was on him, tasting himself on Nathan's tongue and making Nathan moan. By now he was so hard it hurt.

“Sam,” Nathan pleaded and his brother’s hands on his shoulders pushed him back against the couch. His legs splayed almost on their own accord to let Sam settle between them. Even a hand would have been enough. _A breeze._

"Sam, please," Nathan whined. Sam's eyes were blown as he kissed him again, hands fumbling with Nathan's pants, pushing them just down far enough that cool air hit his overheated cock. Then Sam's mouth was gone from his.

Sam's hair brushed against his stomach when Sam leaned over him and Nathan’s breath stuttered. He choked out a moan when Sam's mouth descended on him. It was heaven, if heaven was a hot sensation around his cock.

It didn't take him long to come either, not with that image burning itself into his memory forever. Of Sam's eyes watching him while his head bobbed over Nathan's crotch. His mouth was so hot around him and Nathan cried out when Sam took him deeper, closed his eyes and relaxed his throat. God! His throat was _tight_ around Nathan, even tighter when he swallowed reflexively and Nathan tried to stutter out a warning, _anything_ , but Sam stayed where he was just like Nathan had done. With a guttural cry, he spilled his come and Sam swallowed again and again. Nathan’s hands fisted themselves into the cushion underneath him.

Then Sam pulled back, breathless, while Nathan slumped as if his strings had been cut..

"You know, we really should do this more often," Sam panted and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning at Nathan who was still trying to catch his breath.

Nathan let the back of his head rest against the back of the couch and returned the grin, chest heaving. Jesus, he couldn’t remember the last time he had come so fast. "On different surfaces, too?" The question came out shyly, but Sam chuckled before reaching out to tuck Nathan against his side. He pressed a kiss to Nathan’s temple. 

"On any surface you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this writer's block to end already ;A; So have more porn


	5. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Fingering

Nathan stretched. His eyes felt gritty from staring at the page and he rubbed them. Outside the sun was still high. A glance at the clock showed it to be around noon. Nathan laid the book down and got off the couch. His ass twinged, reminding him off the sheer amount of sex he and Sam had had over the last few days. He flushed at the memories. It had been more than Nathan had ever had before.  
Even now he felt himself grow hard just thinking about it.

"Sam?", Nathan called out. There was no answer.

The kitchen was empty. No sounds from the bathroom either. An hour ago Sam had sat beside him on the couch, reading a book of his own before he had gotten up. Nathan had been so engrossed in his own book he had no idea what his brother had said. In his defence, it was a really good book.

"Sam?", Nathan called out again as he entered the bedroom. There he was, stretched out on the bed underneath a blanket. At Nathan's voice he stirred, slowly, and eventually flopped around so he was lying more on his side, squinting against the light shining in through the window.

"Wha' ?", he mumbled in answer and Nathan bit down on the coo he wanted to let out. His brother wasn’t a cat to be cooed at. He wouldn’t take it kindly so Nathan only quieted his voice instead.

"Nothing," he whispered. "Just wanted to know where you are."

"Wan'to nap," Sam mumbled indistinctly as Nathan rounded the bed and stripped down to his boxers before slipping into bed beside him. Underneath the blankets he scooted closer until he was pressed into Sam's side, who flopped back on his belly, face turned to him. Feeling playful, Nathan nuzzled their noses together until Sam chuckled and batted him away.

Then Sam's eyes closed. After a few peaceful moments Nathan let his hand wander over Sam's naked back.

"What do you want?", Sam mumbled when Nathan's fingers played with the waistband of his underwear.

Nathan bit his lip. "I-" he hesitated. His fingers slid over Sam's warm skin, peering into the dark gap between the blanket and their bodies.

"I want to finger you. Can I?" He exhaled against Sam's neck, stirring his hair and watched as Sam turned his head again to squint at him again. Furtively, Nathan tried to calm down the nervous flutter in his belly.

"Do you need me to move for that?" Sam’s voice was sleep-thick and Nathan felt guilty for having woken him. Most of their fucking were initiated by his brother. Maybe he should have waited. But on the other hand, Sam had said he was up for anything that Nathan wanted to do.

"Go for it," Sam sighed and let his face flop into the pillow. "Go for the booty." His voice was muffled by the fabric and his shoulders shook in laughter. Nathan bit his shoulder blade in retaliation when he moved further down.

"I will," he promised. Lube was still stashed in their nightstand and Nathan pulled it out and let some of it warm in his hand before he reached down to pull the offending fabric out of the way.  
Sam let out a noise of complaint at the slick cooling trail he left on his back. Then he sighed when Nathan let his fingers circle over his opening, massaging until it gave and let him in, easy as that.

It wasn't the first time Nathan had fingered his brother, but usually it was only quickly so he could bury his cock inside of Sam when Sam allowed him to, to give _Nathan's_ ass a break. Nathan still didn't know how into it Sam even was. He could count the number of times Sam had let him on one hand and needed both to count how often Sam had fucked him.

Now he took his time lazily pushing one finger in. They had fucked so often he could have just slicked his cock and pressed in, but he wanted to _feel_ this one. Sam was hot wrapped around his finger, flesh clinging to his digit and growing slicker with the lube Nathan spread around.

Then Nathan pushed a second one inside and Sam moaned softly, rocking his hips before stilling again. Nathan licked his lip nervously, staring at the back of Sam's head. He crooked his fingers, searching, and was rewarded with another one, slightly louder.

An unsteady sigh escaped Nathan and he pressed the pad of his thumb against Sam's tailbone as he pushed a third one in and moved them apart until Sam let out another noise, deeper, more heartfelt. His brother shifted against the bed, but he didn’t turn to look back at Nathan. If Nathan had to be honest, he was a little glad for that, otherwise he probably would have come.

He leaned down to press his mouth against Sam's back and threw a leg over Sam's calf so he could rub his hard cock against the outside of Sam's thigh. By now his face was red. 

Sam hummed, rocking against back into the pressure when Nathan slid his fingers over his sweet spot. Nathan’s mouth fell open as he heart Sam groan and then Sam's arm came up from beside his face, where he had been curling his fingers into the pillow, and reached back, wrapping around Nathan's wrist, rolling into the motion so he didn't dislocate his own arm in the process. 

His voice was muffled when he spoke. "Are you going to finger me until I come?" He sounded more awake, but shaky, breathless. Nathan mouthed at the skin of his neck, feeling him shudder against his chest and crooked his fingers slightly again, rubbing his knuckles against Sam's rim and hearing him exhale sharply, moan suppressed this time. Another groan followed, annoyed this time when Sam tried to spread his legs and found his underwear to be in the way.

"Do you want me to?", Nathan asked, shyness at odds with the fingers he had buried in his brother's ass.

Sam's head moved to the side. "Some other time," he said and Nathan pulled his fingers out, swallowed through a dry throat at the bereft noise Sam let out. Then he pulled off his boxers and pulled Sam's off the rest as well.

He only spread his pre-cum over his cock before settling over Sam's back.

"Damn you're heavy," Sam muttered, looking back at him over his shoulder and Nathan's throat was dry and no words wanted to come out as he guided himself inside.

Sam took him easily and Nathan thrust, small jerks of his hips. He let out a high whine when Sam squeezed down on him. It was a deliberate thing, he realized, when Sam let out a chuckle.

"The sounds you make." Sam sounded breathless and he reached back. His fingertips were going to leave bruises on Nathan's hip he was gripping him so tight. The blanket made a tent over their moving shape, over Nathan's as he pulled out and pushed into Sam's pliant form.

Then Sam moved his legs farther apart and bent his knees until he was partly kneeling, belly still comfortable against the bed, but groin lifted up slightly. It did wonders to the depth that Nathan’s cock could slide. He let out a choked moan when he slid an inch deeper and came to rest fully against Sam’s buttocks. 

Helplessly, he moved. Nathan whined when Sam pushed at him minutes later. Had it been minutes? A dazed look at the clock told him absolutely nothing.

"What?", he murmured in confusion when Sam wiggled out from under him and flopped on his back, Nathan between his spread thighs once more and cock cooling in the air. Sam's own cock was laying on his belly and Nathan shivered a little from the chill until Sam pulled the blanket over them and with it, Nathan against his chest.

"I didn't want to ruin the sheets," he explained and slid his mouth against Nathan's.

Nathan let out a surprised sound when Sam's hand wrapped around his cock and guided him back inside, no further words wasted.

Sam's knees cradled Nathan between them and he left a shower of kisses on Nathan's face that made him laugh and duck his head to mouth at his brother's chest instead, pushing his cock in as deep as he could and listening for the strangled moan that Sam let out. The urgency had left him, or maybe it hadn’t been truly there. He felt as if he was in a dream.

As if he was half asleep, snug against Sam and rocking into him, barely there thrusts that rubbed his belly against Sam's cock, or maybe it was the other way around. His orgasm was building almost lazily, slowly.

Against the top of his head he heard Sam moan. The channel around his cock tightened and released and tightened again, contracting. Nathan panted and then, suddenly, there was wetness spreading between their bellies.

“Fuck, Nathan,” Sam whispered, dazed, and Nathan licked into the hollow of Sam's throat, building up speed again until he rutted into Sam and his own orgasm crested. 

Then he slumped against Sam's chest. They lay against each other. Nathan felt Sam pet him, card his fingers through his short-cropped hair and over his shoulder. He didn't feel like moving at all. Especially not with Sam's arms wrapped around him. One of his hands carded through his hair again, making Nathan’s flutter shut.

"Careful I'm gonna fall asleep, Sam," Nathan mumbled. In truth, he didn’t want Sam to stop touching him at all, but damn it was the middle of the day.

"Just don't drool on me," Sam said, eradicating the last of Nathan’s will of getting up. 

Nathan hummed in answer.

He probably couldn't promise that.


	6. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6/30: Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I'm so sorry this took so long. It was actually done like last year? But editing... I really didn't feel like editing and then I forgot I had three chapters for this written :I

Nathan woke up with Sam's hand still carding through his hair. With a soft noise, he tilted his head into the touch and heard his brother chuckle quietly. Sometime during his nap, his cock had slipped out of Sam, he felt as he shifted a little. It was not an altogether unpleasant feeling and Nathan wondered if he could get away with pushing his cock back into Sam. Just like that. If Sam would let him do it. His cock twitched at the thought of Sam still being wet from before. Nathan exhaled shakily and felt more than heard Sam laugh. Most likely he could guess what Nathan was thinking about. The last few times he had been _insatiable_.

Outside, the sky hadn’t changed much. He couldn’t have slept long. There was a bit of drool on Sam's chest that Nathan sheepishly wiped away. That part was embarrassing. "Sorry," he mumbled at Sam's teasing grin. Then he rolled off his brother and onto his back, stretching like a cat and hearing his joints pop.

Sam patted Nathan's chest. "Slept well?"

Nathan squinted up at him and nuzzled Sam's side, curling back against him. "Yeah. How long was I out?"

"Just half an hour," Sam said. Then he scooted down in the bed until they were face to face. There was dried come on his belly and Nathan reached out and scratched at it absentmindedly. Sam had come all over himself, just from having Nathan’s cock inside of him. _Nathan_ had made him feel that good. He had to admit the thought still made heat pool in his belly, made him feel _proud_. 

"When did you shower?", Sam asked him out of the blue and Nathan wrinkled his forehead, thoughts momentarily derailed from thinking about Sam’s ass and how good it had felt to fuck him..

He lifted a shoulder. "Maybe a few hours ago? Why?" Then he yelped when Sam suddenly rolled on top of him and pecked his mouth.

"Nothing. Just want to try something," he said and Nathan kind of forgot to ask for the what and why when Sam slid his tongue into Nathan's mouth, stealing his breath away. Sam rocked against him and Nathan felt his cock swell, pushed up to give them both more friction. God, Nathan could go again and again and _again_. All just because of Sam.

As if Sam had guessed his thoughts, he settled between Nathan's legs, pushing them up and apart. Nathan could feel Sam's cock drag against his own and then pressure as the head entered him.

"Ah," Nathan groaned and pushed back, moaning when Sam settled in to the hilt. Yeah, this was nice as well. Nathan was not at picky at all when it came to Sam, whose brow was wrinkled, worry and a hint of guilt on his face. Nathan rocked down against him, just to see his face slacken. 

"Too fast?", Sam choked out and Nathan shook his head, dug his fingers into Sam's waist before clenching down experimentally. That made Sam pull out and thrust back in, forced forcing another moan out of Nathan. He pressed his head back against the pillow, before bowing his head forward and mouthing Sam’s throat, panting. Sam angled his hips and on the next few thrusts his cock brushed against Nathan's prostate.

Nathan couldn’t catch his breath as he wrapped his arms around Sam and held on as Sam's movement quickened, digging his nails into Sam's back. No doubt he was leaving welts and making Sam groan. 

"Don't stop," Nathan whined when Sam suddenly slowed. He had been so close already. Despite not coming too long ago. 

"I want to try something," Sam said breathlessly. His pupils were blown and he plundered Nathan's mouth once more, chasing any thoughts out of Nathan's mind again when Sam stroked him. Then Nathan moaned at the loss when Sam pulled out. For a moment he lay there, legs awkwardly raised from where he had had them wrapped around Sam, who was now pulling away even further. 

”Come on, turn over,” Sam told him. His hands were on Nathan’s waist and he was guided onto his knees, flushing at the position. Then he flushed even further when Sam's hand at the back of his neck guided him down until his ass was raised up. His face was burning. His cock was straining. 

"What do you want to try out?", he found himself asking, timidly, but Sam only hummed before his palms settled on Nathan's hips and his cock entered him once more. Like this, his dick slid in even deeper and Nathan cried out in pleasure when Sam started pounding into him, question forgotten. 

"Don't come yet," Sam pleaded, as if Nathan could have stopped himself like this. Especially when Sam then reached underneath Nathan and stroked his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Don't-" Nathan reached underneath himself as well and slapped Sam's hand away, clamping down around the base of his cock as his pleasure crested higher. He stifled a whine in the pillow beneath him. Behind him, Sam moaned and then there was wetness when he came inside of him. Nathan clenched down, milking him and groaned when Sam pulled out too quickly. Before he could complain Sam ducked down and Nathan yelped when his brother's tongue swept over his leaking hole.

"What-? Sam!", Nathan moaned. It felt weird and _good_ all at once as Sam lapped at him. Nathan buried his burning face in the pillow, shouting into it when Sam's tongue became pointed and slid into him, licking Sam's own come out and swirling around the rim, tasting him _intimately_.

Sam hummed and it went straight to Nathan's cock. He squeezed himself tighter to back off the edge, but Sam pulled his hand away and one pull with Sam’s other hand was all it took for Nathan to fall over the edge, shout muffled as he bit down on the fabric in front of him. His brother was _crazy_ , absolutely mad. Especially when he licked him through it before pulling away. After a moment, Nathan let himself fall to the side and watched blearily as Sam took a swig from the water bottle stashed beside the bed. Sam held it out to him and Nathan pushed up on his elbow.

He hadn't even noticed how parched he was before.

"That was...something else," Nathan said carefully as if his chest wasn't still heaving, as if he didn’t almost come with a scream.

"A girl wanted me to do that once," Sam said and sidled up to him, wrapping an arm around Nathan and pulling him in. Nathan took advantage of the space between them, or lack thereof, to kiss Sam again, tasting Sam’s come on his tongue. "Did you like it?", Sam's voice was dripping with false bravado so Nathan kissed him again, letting it do the talking for him.

"That good huh?", Sam teased when Nathan let him go after a long, long while.

"I liked it," Nathan agreed. Then he frowned down at the mess they had made of the bed. "But I could do with a shower."

"Me too." Sam grimaced and they rolled out of bed. Nathan couldn't get enough of him, pressed in and stole a kiss and another until Sam pushed him away.

"When is our next job again?", Nathan asked just to fill the silence.

"In a couple of days." Sam looked at him over his shoulder and then moved away to the bathroom. Nathan sat down on the bed, eyeing the mess and waited his turn. He cursed himself. He should have asked to join him, tiny size of the shower be damned.


	7. Outdoor Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go a little pear-shaped while breaking into a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Outdoor Sex

The police was after them _again_ , which just showed that they couldn’t get too comfortable, especially when breaking into a house. They should have just stayed at home. Sam missed the last few days already, where he and Nathan had only stayed in their tiny flat and fucked like bunnies all day long. Sam missed those days as much as he loathed them. No matter how he turned it over in his head, he shouldn’t be touching his brother like that. Thinking about him had been bad enough already. _What had he been thinking?!_

They ducked behind a bush, or ”dived” more like, when they were sure that they had put enough distance between them for it not to be immediately obvious. The house they had broken into had fallen away behind them and now there was only the forest stretching out around them, with the street far enough away too, that the officers had been forced to follow them on foot. At least they didn't have dogs with them, which seemed like a blessing and fucking stupid to Sam in equal measures. The feeling of it being a favor won out when one of the men passed their hiding place. There was only one thing that could have made the night _worse_. At least it wasn't raining.

Crouching, Nathan and Sam crept to a new hiding place a little farther away from the searching policemen. They tried not to make any noises and alert the men to their whereabouts. Sam bit down on his tongue to muffle his outcry when Nathan stumbled into him and they fell to the ground. Tears shot to his eyes when pain flared up from his mouth. Nathan for his part managed to looked apologetic, now lying on top of him. 

"Sorry," he mouthed and Sam glared until a policeman he hadn't even _seen_ walked past and shone his flashlight over them, hidden by leaves and twigs. Well... so much for _stumbling_ on accident. 

Begrudgingly, Sam mouthed back a ’thank you’ before they scrabbled quietly to their feet and went on, dodging the police still searching for them until they had put some _more_ distance between them and weren’t in such a danger to be stumbled upon anymore. Finally they ducked between two trees and into the undergrowth. Soon they had to double back but the police were cutting off that way. And further out there simply was nothing except for a long long trek through the forest.

So now all they could do was wait. They hunkered down in the undergrowth together, finding a hollow in the ground that was overgrown with some type of bush Sam couldn’t have identified even if it hadn’t been the middle of the night, lit only by the light of the moon, however meager it was. The place wasn’t big, in fact it was _tiny_ and Sam cursed himself again when Nathan’s arms came up around him to pull him half on top of him. 

Sam strained his ears for sounds of the police still searching for them, of them coming closer to their hiding place. That was probably why it took him a few moments before he realized that Nathan was moving. Sam glanced down between them, towards his groin, rubbing up against Sam in small aborted motions. Even in the dark Sam could tell that Nathan’s face was red or at least he could imagine it easily. The whites of his eyes were visible, close as their faces were.

Nathan’s breath brushed Sam’s cheeks as his little brother mouthed a ’sorry’. His apology seemed a little half-hearted, considering he was still rutting up against Sam.

"Are you serious?" Sam mouthed back. His little brother was _hard_ , he could feel him through the fabric of his jeans, pressed up against Sam’s belly where his shirt had rucked up. This was the worst possible moment for Nathan to entertain a boner. Even if Sam had to admit that Nathan’s state was doing things to his own body. He shifted, trying to get a better look at the patrolling officers. Underneath him, Nathan let out a muffled moan.

A leering look crept over Sam's face. He couldn’t help it. Even though he couldn’t clearly see Nathan’s face he knew what he looked like when he was aroused. By now he knew his moans, the expressions he made when he was close to coming. The police were far enough away, giving his resolve the last push to disintegrate. Answering arousal made his belly clench. Maybe, just maybe, if they did get caught they could play the horny couple angle after all.

Sam met Nathan halfway, rubbing down against him deliberately and watched Nathan look up at him with big eyes. Then Sam ducked down to lay his mouth over his, so enticingly close to his. Their tongues slid together, Nathan’s mouth all too willing to open up beneath Sam’s. When Sam slid his thigh between Nathan’s, his little brother’s hands grasped his shoulders. Just for a moment Sam braced himself for being pushed away, but nothing happened except that Nathan had trapped him more securely on top of him. He was so _eager_. Sam wished they were back home in their bed instead of a cold forest floor. Hell, he would have taken the floor in their flat as an alternative as well. 

As the matters were, Sam had to make do with letting one of his hands wander underneath Nathan's shirt. 

Steps passed them and slowed, making them startle and tense, but Sam kept his mouth where it was, darting his tongue out over Nathan's bottom lip even as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. His erection wasn't going _down_ despite the danger they were in. This was bad. This was _stupid_ , but damn him, he didn’t stop this happening either. Underneath him, Nathan twitched up. His hand tightened on Sam’s waist as he panted.

Fortunately, the policeman kept going, didn’t find them underneath the bushes that hid them, so Sam was free to let a palm roam over Nathan's belt, opening it one-handed. It was a skill he had learned with Crystal and had perfected in the last few weeks. There was no hesitation despite their situation before he slid a hand inside Nathan’s pants and found Nathan's cock hot and hard against his palm when he cupped him inside his underwear.

Nathan bit down on Sam's shirt over his collarbone to muffle a moan and Sam breathed out, tried to calm his racing heart and rutted down against Nathan's leg to get some friction on his own ignored cock. Then he leaned down to suck a bruise into Nathan’s neck. While he was busy with that he felt Nathan's hands reach for his belt. They were pressed so close that Sam had to lift up a little to give Nathan enough space to work. A moment later Sam had to muffle a moan of his own as Nathan's palm wrapped around him. It was just this side of uncomfortable, too dry still while Nathan's cock slid easily through the channel Sam had created with his hand. Pre-come was easing the way and Sam wouldn’t have minded slipping a little lower to taste him. 

But this was neither the time or the place. They had to hurry at least a little bit if they didn’t want to catch a cold or worse. Nathan's other arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders while his hand pumped between them as well as he was able. Sam couldn't hear the policemen anymore. Instead he heard a car start a distance away and he looked around. The flashing lights were pulling away, growing weaker.

”Finally,” Sam muttered before he turned back to his brother and kissed him again, teased his mouth open to lick into it. 

Nathan was panting heavier when he pulled away. "They're gone, Sam?" Nathan asked and Sam nodded in answer, moaning when Nathan's hand tightened around him. That was one way to show his appreciation for the fact, Sam supposed. He didn’t mind one bit. What he did mind was how sweaty he was getting. If they had been somewhere else he would have loved to take his clothes off and Nathan’s as well. Instead he had to settle for rocking against each other. The angle was awkward and Nathan held onto him a little too tight, but Sam rocked into Nathan's hand, had to remind himself to keep moving his own hand to get his brother off.

Around them the sounds of a nightly forest were settling, broken only from an errand gasp here, a bitten off moan there. An owl hooted while Sam watched Nathan's face in the dark. He could see a sliver of white as he panted. and listened to Nathan's breathe catch and grow irregular.

It took a while, but finally Nathan screwed his eyes shut and bucked, biting his lip to keep from moaning. God, Sam wanted him to be louder, cry his pleasure up to the stars, but Sam only ducked his head down and licked over the abused patch on Nathan’s mouth. He was so close. 

"Come on, Sam," Nathan panted and Sam nodded, wanted to say something but Nathan finally managed to find the perfect pressure around his cock or maybe seeing his little brother come was just that much of a turn on, that Sam jerked into it, letting out a moan that was definitely louder than Nathan’s had been. He could hardly care as his come wet the inside of his underwear and streaked Nathan’s fingers. Then he kept himself from slumping. A forest wasn’t the best of places for some post-coital cuddling. At least without camping gear. Maybe he should kidnap his brother for a camping trip some day. Out in the wilderness they could be as loud as they wanted to be. 

Slowly they untangled from each other and adjusted their pants after they had gotten to their feet. Sam grimaced at the state of his underwear and caught a similar expression on Nathan’s face. 

”Should have brought spare shorts,” Nathan mumbled and Sam let out a laugh. 

”Oh yeah? I didn’t know you had planned this,” he said. Nathan ducked his head. There was a flash of teeth as he grinned bashfully. Sam didn’t need any light to know what his brother was doing. 

”I didn’t,” Nathan insisted and they went.

The forest was silent as they trekked back the route they had planned out ahead of time.


End file.
